The Time Has Come
by Alibear
Summary: Tony is making some important life decisions.


The Time has Come

AN: So here is a little thing I came up with after seeing the IM3 last night. I needed something to distract from that awful movie. Just my opinion, but I was horribly disappointed in the movie.

So, in the universe of this movie IM3 doesn't exist. This is set after Avengers – so no spoilers for IM3. As always I don't own anything.

Ok. Unbelievable as it may seem, I, the incredibly handsome, genius, millionaire, philanthropist, Tony Stark needs help.

I have wracked my brain for like, I don't know, 30 minutes and can't do it.

It's time to call in back up.

"Hap. Get in here now!" I bark into the phone, disconnecting the call as soon as the last syllable leaves my mouth.

And I wait. And wait. And wait, my fingers drumming mindlessly on the counter.

Just as I was about to pull my phone out again, Happy Hogan comes falling through the door. He bends over in an attempt to suck in more oxygen. His sunglasses are askew on his face, the small beads of perspiration roll down his face.

"What the hell Hogan? Where've you been? I've been waiting, like what, five minutes!" I say.

It's a good thing I pay him well because the look I am on the receiving end of right now isn't pretty.

"What the hell are you talking about? I ran the entire way from the car. It's practically parked in LA because someone had to come out to the mall on a Saturday."

"Well, I needed to," I defend myself.

"What could you possibly need at the mall boss? You are Tony freak'n Stark! You can have the mall come to you," he tells me.

"While you are technically correct my athletically challenged friend, this was something I needed to do on my own."

He stares at me.

So I stare back.

"And?" He prods, moving his hand in a circular motion.

"This is incredibly important. Something I had to do myself. You know, make the effort."

"And? I'm still waiting to find out what that something is?" He asks again.

"Which one do you think she'll like?" I ask pointing into the case.

"Oh for the love of….." he says in an exasperated tone. "Did you really need me to run all the way in here to help you pick out a piece of jewelry for Pepper?"

He leans over my shoulder to peer into the case. I can almost hear is eyes go wide.

"Ah, boss," he says, "you do realize that those are rings right? Engagement rings?" he supplies.

"Oh is that what they are? I thought I was picking out earrings," I snark. "Of course they're engagement rings."

"You know, when you buy one of those there is generally a question that goes with it," he adds.

"I know that," I say, annoyed.

"Are you sure, because that question has to do with being together forever, lifetimes of happiness," he skips a beat and adds, "children."

"Your point?" I ask, more annoyed.

He is now ignoring me, looking toward the ceiling, ticking things off on his fingers.

"Long white dress, churches, receptions, matching bands," he keeps going.

"Fidelity," he finishes, leveling me with a serious stare.

When did it get so hot in here? I'm actually sweating. The thought of jumping into these things is giving me a minor panic attack. Should I slow down?

Happy notices my distress.

"You ok boss?"

"Ah yeah," I exhale, "too fast?"

"Too fast?" He questions. "Are you serious?"

"She was practically your best friend for 10 years, and now has been your girlfriend for a year and a half. Not to mention that you've been in love with her for at least the last, what, six years," he says.

My eyes snap to his.

"Please. Give me some credit. You two have been excruciating to watch," he tells me, shaking his head.

Ok, so apparently I wasn't as good at hiding things as I thought.

"So all I have to say: It's about damn time! She is the best thing in your life. Your best friend, moral compass," and, looking me in the eye he says," your other half."

And suddenly it's all so simple to me. I did, I do, want to marry her. She _IS _my other half. Truly, my better half. Part of the reason I am who I am today is because of her.

I feel the corners of my mouth tug up into a half smile.

Looking up at Happy I say, "I know. And I want to be with her. Always. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want all those things. With her."

A smile appears on Happy's face. A genuine one, not the snarky one reserved for our bantering encounters.

"I'm proud of you boss," he slaps a hand on my shoulder, "My little Tony is growing up"

A laugh escapes my lips and Happy joins in.

I turn back to the case, the dilemma still before me.

"So? Which one?" I ask again.

"Oh no. Nope. That one is all you!" With a final pat on the shoulder he turns and leaves the store.

"Dammit," I mumble, watching his retreating form.

Returning my attention to the rings I continue my perusal.

I'm really going to do this. Spend the rest on my life with Pepper.

And just like that, all is right with my slightly topsy turvy world. And I can't wait to see what comes next.


End file.
